legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Stan Smith
"Good Morning USA." Stan Smith is a character who hails from the American Dad Universe. Stan is part of the Multiuniverse's CIA force and he's one of their finest men in training for his many qualflies. Best Friends: Bender, Skipper, Sagat and Jorgen VOn Stangle Worst Enemies: Alec Trevalyn and Jack Smith Stan's mindset is in the 50s as he believes men are superior to women. He is a ultraconversative lunatic who endorses by many republican presidents espically Ronald Reagan. He is obessed with guns he carries a mindset that guns don't kill people, people kill people. Stan is also shown to never learn most of the lessons he has to learn when he's doing something wrong or stupid. Despite this Stan loves his family and his friends and he does anything it takes to please them or love them such as the times he has nearly killed people who have called his liberal daughter a whore or mess with his nerdy son even his boss Director Bullock. He Has SERIOUS parental issues where Stan smothers his mother and abducts her boy friends to have her for himself. Stan is a weapons expert and holds all kind of knowledge on weapons and even owns thousands of guns his main two being a GLOCK and he had a Heaven gun but God (His universe God) took it away and he made sure no one else get's one. He also thinks he knows everything and has been called out on this by God himself when he threatened to shoot him to save his family. Aside from that he has also did numerous ammoral things, such as lock his new neighbors in his back yard because he thought they were terrorists, Mapulated his wife into thinkng she was a murderer so she couldn't say "I told you so.", He envicted the neighboorhood when they didn't love him, He put his family through hell to get 10 dollars off a car, He and Roger mapulated Francine into thinking he killed her best friend's husband and mostly notably beat up his own son and bullied him to toughten him up. The Grand Summer Season Trek Stan joins the B Team to rescue his family from Alec Trevalyn after an attack on the CIA base with his knowledge and abilities he should contribute quite a bit to the team. He manages to locate the base Area 51 with his superior useage of CIA. Then, He, Skipper and Django find Sari Sumdac and help her escape Porky and Darth Helmet. Stan paticularrly is friends with Sagat as well as Bender, Skipper and Jorgen and has compared Julian to Roger. He is something of a father to the younger characters in the team, as he himself is a dad to his children. Stan decides in the ice world, He goes with Pericles, Flame Princess and Snake to invesitgate and rescues Snake from enemies. He decides to use the Plasma Cannon to defend Star Fleet from Krell and then helps Snake against what Pigma infected. Stan then settles the score with Trevalyn with help from Sandy, Reaver, I.M Weasel and I.R Babboon by destroying his control console and then shooting him in the head with a rifle not for America, but for him. After Trevalyn is defeated, Stan sings another one bites the dust like he did with his boss Avery Bullock. Totally Mobian Spies Stan stays on the team for Totally Mobian Spies as a expert of spies and being a member of the CIA. He and the team return to the CIA as the CIA are the ones who fund W.H.O.O.P with health plans, weapons and the ones who ship people to Siberia. Stan find Edd and Lara Su when they come and uses CIA torture labeling them terriosts which Phineas, Applejack, Bender, Skipper and Heloise all scold for doing. Stan meets Bender's other friends and joins with them to stop Iron Queen. Stan learns next about the Hearts from Dipper who reminds him of that kid he pulled a gun on alongside Bender, Heloise, Meowth, Skipper, Big Boss and Snake. Stan an patriotic American rushs first to try to arrest Soldius Snake for being a terroist to the U.S.A for helping Iron Queen but like the others he is suprised by Soldius's reasons behind it and he meets Anton Chiegurh who Solidus tells the crimes he did. As a weapon experts Stan is put in charge of the weapon department where they make their weapons of war. He is a big fan of The Nostalga Critic and when he heard he ended his show, Stan got angry and wanted to make who did this pay as he loves the show. Stan then helps Lizbeth, Solidus,Big Boss and the rest against Red Skull`s plans as just like Solidus he loves his country. Stan underwater investigates the surrounding and finds edivence of how dangerous Krabby Patties can be. Stan then particpates in resucing the girls from Mecha Sally and now with her captured he plans to interrogate her. Stan sets up the room with Profion and Pericles for Bender and his boys to do their interrogation. Stan then works with Big Boss in destroying the patriots and they are sucessful through challenges Of course where is Stan going now? Stan loves Christmas and hates when people see it as offensive. Stan hell ponted a gun to cashiers who say Happy Holidays at every store he and his friends went shopping The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Stan returns to the adventure again against Discord who once more escaped. This time he must also deal with Sigma. Stan is first seen communicating with Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Finn on Discord. He joins the team since well he is Stan Smith. Like Bender, Skipper, Heloise he gets in danger a lot and Bubblegum goes all meta and points out he is a Seth Macfarlane character and that not unsual. Stan then meets Trevalyn again and it's possble that he wants to rip Trevalyn apart thinking the man is doing something to his wife Stan then helps his pals in getting their first ring as they all work as a team something more teams don't do. Stan then battles Shepherd to resuce his friends with Picard. After The nerd stops the SPiderboss, Stan shoots and kills The Dystopia League members in the bot. Friends: His Family, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen Von Strangle, Finn, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Ice King, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Twlight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Dr.House, Solid Snake, Carmelita Fox, The Chief, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Piccard, Worf, RIker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Soldius Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Cammy, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutron, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Hiccup, Astrid, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , Danny Phantom,El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman, Roll, Phantom R, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Starfire, Axel, Angry Video Game Nerd Enemies: Alec Trevalyn, Vilgax and his allegiance, His Dad, Iron Queen, Democrats, Communists, Terroists, Discord , The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the American Dad Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Lawful Neutral Category:The Fox Family Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Special Agents Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Videos Category:Action Hero Category:Sixth In Command Category:Xenophobes Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Law Enforcement Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny